The Fire Quill
by pyromancer123
Summary: set after the epilouge of the deathly hallows i invented a new character hope you like him
1. prolouge

**Welcome to my story don't comment if you don't like it thank you**

12 nicklin way NY

"Yonah go get the mail" an eleven year old boy runs out the front door down the drive way to the mailbox. There was one letter in it made of parchment addressed to:

Mr. Y Alman

The top floor bedroom

12 Nicklin Way

New Heampstead

New York

Running inside he showed his mother the letter. After staring at it for a minute she said "open it" quickly tearing through the paper he shook its contents in it was two letters and one train ticket. He quickly opened the first piece of parchment words appeared on it as he read it to his three sisters it read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Mr. Alman

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your return by muggle post by no later than July 28

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger,

Deputy headmistress

An awkward silence fell over the room finally yonah broke it by saying "I-I-I'm a wi-wi-zard" he said "just read the next one" his mother replied. He picked up the next letter it read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair protective gloves (dragon hide)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastnings)

Course books:

All students require:

The standard book of spells (grade 1)

A history of magic

Transfiguration today

One million herbs and fungi

Dark arts through the ages

Magical protection spells (grade 1)

Charms of the years

Other equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

**PARENTS ARE REMINEDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THERE OWN BROOMSTICKS**

His mother read the train ticket "kings cross platform nine and three quarters Hogwarts express 11 o'clock" "I'm a wizard" yonah breathed


	2. Chapter 1

**Yonah is the made up character in case you're wondering**

Hogwarts express

Albus Potter and Rose Weasley had just settled down in there compartment when the door slid open to reveal a boy with black hair dark brown eyes and red glasses. "Can I sit" he said after a few seconds "sure" Albus said "what's your name" "Yonah Alman what's yours" Yonah replied "Albus Potter" Albus replied "are you related to harry potter he's all over the place in chapter 213 of dark arts through the ages its all about the death eaters mr. potter defeated the head death eater voldamort." Yonah paused for a breath after saying all that in one breath. After panting for ten seconds he said "so are you" "he's my dad and did you memorize all the textbooks" Albus said quickly before Yonah could go on another educational rant. Rose stared at Albus for ten seconds before bursting out "you mean you haven't even started to read your textbooks" "no" Albus said meekly "oh by the way what's your name" Yonah asked Rose "Rose Weasley" she answered.

Before Yonah could say anything a bell started ringing and Albus jumped up and shouted "the snack cart!" he ran out of the compartment and came back covered in chocolate frogs, cauldron cakes, pumpkin patsies, and licorice wands. Rose just rolled her eyes as Albus began to stuff himself while Yonah stared mouth watering. Finally Albus noticed and said "oh want some" yup" answered Yonah

Rose stared at Yonah oddly for a few seconds finally she said "are you American?" "Yes" hissed Yonah do you have a problem with it?" "No" she said sounding annoyed before turning her back on him with a loud humph.

Yonah stared at her for a second before shrugging and opening a chocolate frog and came face to face with Albus! "Hey Albus why you on the card?" Albus took the card from him and showed it to Rose who had turned to look at the card and they both burst in to peals of laughter. "That's…not…me…that's…my…father" Albus said between laughs "oh" Yonah said laughing to now "can I read the back" he said after they finished the laughing fit. Albus flipped it to him and he read it

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Known as the chosen one defeated lord voldemort nineteen years ago. Head of the auror office in the ministry of magic. Top choice for minister of magic when Kingsley Shacklebolt retires.

"Can I have it asked Albus asked dad said he'd stun me if I didn't get one by the time I'm twelve there really rare you now see that little gold dot there" he said pointing at the dot "cards range from bronze to gold. Gold being the rarest of course" "sure" said Yonah flipping it back to him it hit him in the eye "ow ow ow ow ow ow" he yelped running around the compartment there was a snigger from outside.

"Meet my annoying older cousin" growled Rose "James Potter" James opened the compartment door and stared laughing at Albus and said "who did this I need to shake their hand." he said. Albus, Rose, and Yonah glared at him and said together "out now" "no need for the disrespect dear brother and cousin and whoever you are" he said "you're looking at your Gryffindor Quidditch beater" "and who says you're going to make the team" Albus snorted "why nobody of course brother dearest but with my skill of course I'll be picked" James sniffed "although if you make the team this year like dad then maybe I'll admit that I'm related to you and I'll add ten galleons to it" and he marched out of their compartment.

"Brat" both Albus and Rose said the same time "my mom told me never make first impressions ninety nine out of a hundred guess's there wrong although this may be that one time" Yonah said

"What spells do you now already Yonah asked. "I'm muggle born so I bet you guys know loads and loads of magic by now I was just managed to get through the first three quarters of the spell book before I had to leave to London." "I know one" Albus said. "And I know thirty-four" Rose said. "Shoot" groaned Yonah. "What?" asked rose smugly. "I know thirty-six" Yonah said before bursting out in laughter. Rose stared at him for a few seconds before a frown appeared on her face. "What's the one you know Albus?" asked Rose after she turned her back on Yonah again. "Wingardium leviosa" Albus mumbled. "Dad said that your dad and mum wouldn't be married if-"and all went black

"See I know wingardium leviosa to" Yonah said to Albus five minutes later. After Albus successfully got himself untangled from his Hogwarts robes which Yonah had levitated on to him. Before Albus could yell at him though a voice called "we will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your baggage on the train it will be transported up to the school soon thank you." "

"Yes!" shouted Albus being mad at Yonah forgotten then his face flew in to a frown "what if I'm in Slytherin" he whispered to himself. Taking a gulp he straightened out his robes and began a conversation with Yonah for the next five minutes about the inside of Hogwarts. Also happy to have ninety percent of what James had told him about Hogwarts corrected by Yonah who had (of course) memorized _Hogwarts, A History (The New Version). _And then the train stopped at Hogsmead Station.

A voice yelled out: "Firs' years! Firs' years only!" "That's Hagrid" Albus whispered to Yonah "oh so that's what he looks like heard he's a half giant somewhere next step is to see a giant" Yonah whispered back. Albus and Rose smiled. "Remember tea at my hut on Friday" Hagrid whispered to Albus as he passed by. When all the first years where of the train Hagrid shouted "follow me don't leave the track unless you like pain. Y'all I'll see Hogwarts soon just around that bend." As the first years rounded the bend a great gasp came from them quickly working its way to the back of the crowd of first years.

A top a mountain was a giant castle that shone against the dark sky. Hagrid ran ahead of the first years to a large black lake that spanned the distance between where they were and the base of the hill where the castle was. "Four per a boat!" Hagrid bellowed. When all the first years had clambered in to the boat Hagrid roared "forward!" all the boats leapt forward toward the castle. As they approached the other shore Hagrid shouted "duck!" and the boats shot through a curtain of ivy that had hidden the entrance to a tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel lay Hogwarts.


End file.
